


In the aftermath

by emmalilybear



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Suicide Ideation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalilybear/pseuds/emmalilybear
Summary: Chloe deals with Lucifer's return to Hell.---Her mind was somewhere else. Somewhere unreachable. The heat from the place in her mind spread its warmth across her chest. Living Hell. That was exactly what she felt like.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	In the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic I wrote after finishing season 4 that starts the moment the show ends because this is the healthiest way I can deal with all those emotions.

Chloe rushed forward. He was  _ just _ here. Tears were still steadily streaming down her face as she peered down over the balcony’s edge. With a broken heart, Chloe imagined him entering a fiery place that she cannot follow.

A sob wrecked her body and she sank down to her knees and curled up on the balcony floor.

After a few moments Chloe collected herself and stood up. She walked back into the flat and walked straight to the liquor shelves.

The last time she got drunk here was her birthday. An unwelcome flash of memories entered her brain. She remembered the cloth covered furniture and the aching in her heart. It was nothing compared to the hollowness she felt now.

Chloe poured herself a drink and brought the glass to her lips, letting the entirety of its contents leave a burning trail down her throat. She kept going until the half-full bottle was nearing empty.

Chloe tried to get herself to think of other things. Trixie, for one. Who needed her. Her father, she missed him too. Linda holding baby Charlie again. God, for being real. For being a  _ real _ son of a bitch. But everything she tried to distract herself with took her right back to  _ him _ . Lucifer.

Chloe turned away from the bar and looked around the penthouse. She had to go, but she couldn’t bear to leave. Not yet. 

Chloe’s eyes scanned over the place until they reached the bedroom. Her feet were moving faster than her mind as she walked up the steps to the bed.  _ His _ bed. Chloe’s cheeks felt wet again. She threw herself down on the mattress, nuzzling her face into the sheets that smelled of him. She could almost imagine him being here with her. Again, she was thinking about her birthday and being in his bed and him showing up. Her heart ached a little harder when she thought about the necklace sitting in her jewelry box at her own apartment. 

In her drunken, over-emotional state, Chloe started stripping her clothes while still crying on the bed. When she was down to nothing but her underwear, she crawled under the covers and buried her face into his pillow. The sheets felt like pure heaven on her skin. The envelope of warmth and scent was the perfect comfort. Chloe lets the sweet seduction of sleep pull her under. 

* * *

He’s there in her dream. His skin is hot against hers as he placed what felt like a hundred tiny kisses down the length of her body. When he doesn’t reappear after she feels a light press of his lips against the top of her foot, she knows it’s a nightmare. When she wakes, Chloe is reminded of her cruel reality. For living in the city of angels without  _ her _ angel made her desire to disappear down to Hell along with him.  _ Desire _ . Chloe felt sick. Because she couldn’t. She was  _ alone _ here. Her mind wandered to her daughter when the elevator door chimed. Chloe didn’t move a muscle. She calmed herself down enough to slow the tears on her face and relax her breathing. 

“Chloe? Lucifer? Are you guys here?”  _ Dan _ ? What was Dan doing here?

Dan took note of the one glass next to a near empty bottle of liquor. “Lucifer, have you seen Chloe?” 

Chloe’s heart shattered a little further with each mention of his name. Dan thought he was here. Chloe then remembered how she was pretty much naked. 

“Dan.” Her voice croaked.

He jogged up to the bed, “Chloe?” 

She tried to sit up, her hand gripping the duvet as she pulled it up to her neck. Seeing her wonderful ex, father of her child, Chloe started to cry again.

“Chloe? Are you okay? What’s happened? Where’s Lucifer?” Chloe started crying harder and Dan moved to wrap her in his arms.

She opened her mouth to say it.  _ He’s gone. _ Instead, a loud sob escaped her throat. Dan squeezed her tighter and started gently rocking her weak and sobbing form. He rubbed her back until she could sit up straight again. With a few deep breaths she managed to tell Dan that Lucifer had gone back to Hell to save the world from demons taking over.

“Are you still drunk?” Dan asked, trying not to laugh at her clearly distraught state. 

Chloe remembered Dan’s ignorance and started to laugh. She laughed and laughed until more tears leaked out. 

“Can I have a tissue please?” She asked. 

Dan looked around and saw no tissues in sight. 

“I’ll be right back.” He said as he went to find the bathroom. Chloe took the opportunity to reluctantly slide out of the bed and into the closet. She reached for Lucifer’s robe. The one he wore almost exclusively around the penthouse.

Chloe tightened the belt around her waist and turned around to exit. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was swollen. Her nose was running; she still needed that tissue. Luckily, Dan was waiting for her right outside the closet door. 

Dan handed her the tissue box he found and guided her back on to the bed. They sat on the edge sharing a moment of silence. Well, silent except for the sounds of Chloe’s snot. Dan took a cautious tone and looked at her like a wounded animal. “So, will Lucifer be back soon?” 

Chloe looked up at him and shook her head. She looked away as she felt the tears coming back. Dan was sympathetic to Chloe, but he couldn’t understand why she was so devastated.

“Where’s Trixie?” Chloe asked.

“I just dropped her off at school. I was on my way to work when Amenadial called me and asked if I could go to Lux to check on you and Lucifer.” Dan took a deep breath and brought his arms around Chloe once again. 

Chloe sat there as she felt Dan pull her to his chest. She felt numb, empty. She was glad that Trixie was okay. 

“What do you need? How can I help?” Dan asked, leaning back from her to search for a light in her eyes. They were sad and swollen.

“Can you take Trixie for a little while? Tell her that,” Chloe started to choke back more tears. “That I…” She hiccuped. “I’m okay.” Dan pulled her back into a hug. “I just need to stay here for a little while.” She finished. 

Dan nodded. “I’ll go grab you some breakfast. Stay here.” Chloe was distant as Dan laid her back down on the bed and tucked her under the duvet. 

Dan walked out of the apartment and into the elevator. The chimes hurt Chloe’s hungover head, but nothing was worse than the hole she felt in her heart.

Dan kept his eye on Chloe as she lay motionless on Lucifer’s bed. As soon as the elevator door closed, he called Amenadial back. Dan was only slightly worried when the call went to voicemail.

“Hey, man. Something is wrong. Lucifer is not here and Chloe is- well, Chloe is a fucking mess. I don’t know what happened. She said something about him going to Hell?” Dan gave a soft chuckle. He sighed, remembering the broken woman on the bed. “Clearly she is not in a good place. I hate to be the one saying this, but we need to find Lucifer.” Dan hung up the phone and walked out of the elevator. 

His phone started to ring.

“Espinoza.” He answered.

It was the precinct. Dan sighed, a new case was the last thing he needed right now.

He hung up the call to make another.

“Maze? I need your help.”

* * *

When the elevator chimed again Chloe was too out of it to notice. She barely felt the weight of the mattress sinking and the duvet shifting to cover another body. Chloe didn’t stir. It wasn’t him, she knew that much. 

A soft voice called her name, “Hey, there.”

Chloe turned around and found herself nose to nose with a demon. She opened her mouth to say her name, but a rough noise released itself instead.

“It’s okay. Don’t speak.” Maze moved Chloe’s hair away from her face. “Dan told me what happened.” Chloe shut her eyes. She couldn’t even bear eye contact with Maze. If she talked to Dan, then she knew the truth. 

“He left me. Gone…forever…” Chloe managed to choke out before trailing off into tears.

“No! Not forever.” Maze’s gentleness had gone away and was replaced with her typical brash and fierce attitude. “Chloe. If Lucifer went down to Hell, he went there for a reason and he is already working on coming back as soon as he can.”

“That’s not how he made it seem.” She tried to turn back around.

“Chloe, I’m going to let you in on a secret.” Maze gripped her shoulders and rolled on top of her. Maze was less than an inch from Chloe when she spoke in a hushed tone, “Time moves differently down there. For example, remember when you were dying from the poison and we didn’t have the formula? We killed Lucifer and sent him down there to retrieve the formula from that psychopath. He was down there for 60 seconds. That was enough time from him to get the antidote that saved your life. See? He’s been down there for at least 12 hours. It’s been weeks down there. He’ll be back sooner than you realize.” Maze felt like she was trying to talk Trix down, not her mother. Not Detective Chloe Decker. 

Chloe thought back to those few years ago, collapsing in his arms with an unstoppable bleeding nose. He had been angry with her, but she couldn’t remember why. It doesn’t matter now.

“Wait? He died to save me?” Chloe asked, searching Maze’s eyes for an answer. 

She rolled them back into her head, “That is not what is important here, Decker. What you have to remember is that he  _ will _ be back. Soon. Trust me.” With that, Mazikeen rolled off of Chloe and off of the bed. “Dan told me to bring you breakfast.” A greasy bag dropped next to Chloe on the dark duvet. 

“I’m not hungry.” Chloe turned away from the food. 

Maze walked to the other side of the bed. “Don’t make me tie you up and force feed you, Decker. You got a little human that depends on you, remember?”

Chloe’s mind wandered to Trixie again. How was she supposed to be a good mom when a piece of her soul has flown down to Hell. She took a deep breath and tried to sit up. She was hungry, and greasy food sounded good for her hangover.

“What am I supposed to do?” Chloe wondered. 

“What you always do. You’re Detective Decker. Throw yourself into the job. I don’t know if you remember but work is basically your whole life.” Maze poured herself a glass. 

“No. This is different. I can’t go back to work. Not without him.” Chloe shook her head and gazed out at the view.  _ Best view in the city. _ She once told Linda. It reminded her of her birthday once more. “Pour me a glass, will you?”

Chloe stood up and stripped off the robe. Maze glanced up at her and smirked. It wasn’t like Chloe to be so open, or so careless. The smirk turned into a frown as she watched Chloe walk into his closet. 

Chloe ran her fingers across the racks to clutch on to a random shirt. She pulled it from the hanger and brought it to her nose. With a deep inhale and only a few tears, she pulled the button up over her head. She turned back around and sat on the bed once more. 

Maze brought her the glass and handed her the bag of food. She had a feeling Chloe wouldn’t be up for a case any time soon. “Whatever you need, Chlo. I’m here for you.” Mazikeen swore to herself that if Lucifer was no longer on Earth, she would look out for Chloe the same way she was raised to look after her king. Chloe would be her queen. The simple thought jumped to future possibilities that made her smile internally. 

“Thanks, Maze.” Chloe sipped from her glass and winced slightly. She put it down in trade for the breakfast burrito Maze had brought her. 

“Don’t mention it.” Maze gave her a soft smile and watched her from the foot of the bed. 

Despite the strength of the alcohol, Chloe could barely taste the food as she chewed and swallowed. Her mind was somewhere else. Somewhere unreachable. The heat from the place in her mind spread its warmth across her chest.  _ Living Hell. _ That was exactly what she felt like. 

Maze sat at the end of his bed like a guard dog, watching Chloe as she ate each bite until the burrito was gone. “Thank you, Maze. But, I think I want to be alone.”

“Are you sure?” Maze questioned. 

“Yes. Please go.” Chloe replied numbly. She tossed back the rest of the whiskey and pulled herself back under the covers. 

“I’ll be back.” Maze walked over to her and rested a hand on the side of her face. “Here.” She said as she pulled out a small, but sharp knife. “Keep this with you.”

Chloe reluctantly took the knife. There was no way anyone could hurt her further. In fact, she found the idea of being mortal not entirely unwelcome. The only problem was the lack of guarantee she would end up where she wanted to go. Chloe shook the thought from her head. She couldn’t leave Trixie behind. 

The telling sound of the elevator signaled her solitude in the penthouse once more. Chloe prayed to God before falling into slumber once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on writing more but if inspiration strikes I may continue. If you like it and have any ideas to move it forward let me know!!
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe!! <3


End file.
